When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face
by Jo3
Summary: FINISHED: Serena and her friends rent a cabin every year to get away from it all...and every year they wish for great roomates [ in other words cute guys !]..........but little do they knoe......
1. Default Chapter

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 1 

* Sailormoon and its characters do not belong to me. Enjoy. 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 

The sun's rays danced off a certain blonde, sleeping in a pink bed with white bunnies over it. In fact there were so many bunnies printed on the sheet, you can barely distinguish the white, fluffy stuffed bunny she was hugging." Mmm…I want chocolate chip and…and..mmm.." the blonde thought as she turned over in her bed, only succeeding in pushing her ebony colored cat onto the floor. Needless to say the cat was as much of a heavy sleeper as her owner; the cat simply rolled over and fell asleep with a white sock over her. 

" She's just the flavor of the weeeeeeekkkk!" the radio sang " And once again, good morning to all of ya ! The time is 8 am exactly and time for another Washington go traffic !" 

With a groan, the blonde rose from her bed, only to again succeeding in waking her poor cat. Gasping, she quickly moved her feet off her cat's tail, as sharp claws came in contact with her ankle. 

" Sorry Luna, didn't seeya there." She apologized. 

Grumbling about lazy, klutzy blondes and delicious chocolate biscuits, the cat once again rolled over to fall asleep, but this time with the white sock underneath her. 

Smiling, the blonde, sat back admist the bubbles in her tub and drank in the smell over honey peach. Sighing, she sumerged herself in the bubbles, content and happy. 

" Serena, honey ! Get up ! The girls will be here any second !" a feminine voice called out over the radio playing. 

" Okay mom ! Be right there !" Serena called back annoyed that her relaxation period was over. 

Humming to herself, Serena stepped out of the bathroom, to her room, and in front of her closet. With her tongue in her cheek, Serena looks at her color organized clothes. "I know mom was bored one day but this is just too much." Serena thought as she looked through her clothes organized first by type, then color, and then size. Finally she found what she had in mind. She pulled on a soft, pale pink sundress with scattered white flowers that just grazed the top of her knees. She slipped her feet into tan lacy sandals. Sitting down at her vanity she began the long task of putting her hair into her trademark odangos. As she was putting the final touches on herself, the doorbell rang. 

" I'll get it !" Sammy, her little brother, cried as he raced for the door. " No, dad ! Nooo ! Please let me get it ! It might be.." 

With a sudden glare, his father turned around. " It might be who?!" he growled. " Your girlfriend?" 

Suddenly realizing his mistake, Sammy slowly backed off, stuttering. " Uh…no dad. Course not." He muttered. " You get the door." 

Smiling contently, Mr. Tenor opened the door, only to be surrounded by 4 hyper teenage girls. 

" Er…good morning girls. Do come in." he said, a little disappointed that it wasn't his golf buddy. 

" Who is it dear ?" Mrs. Tenor asked coming to the door. " Is it Bob? I have his.." Her voice trailed off as she saw the over-active girls. ' Why, hello dears. Do come in for a bite of breakfeast. Serena will be down shortly. SERENA !" her mother yelled once again. 

" Argh ! Hold ON mother !" a stressed out daughter yelled down. 

The four girls smile at their friend's distress. It was usual for her to be late and stressed out at the last moment. Sitting down at the kitchen counter, they stared at their fingers, twiddle their thumb, anything to keep them from asking Serena's mother how she was doing. Just like her daughter, once you get her rolling she will never stop in talking. 

" Um..Amy is that a good book ?" the brunette asked her petite friend with her nose stuck in at thick book. 

Looking up with a guilty look on her face, Amy blushed. 

" Amy ? You okay ?" the brunette asked again. 

Once again, the girl blushed and didn't respond. The girls looked at each other curiously. 

" Let me see that !" the three girls shouted, lunging at the book. 

The sable haired girl grabbed it first. 

" Rei !" Amy cried, her face red, mismatching with the blue highlights in her pitch-black hair. 

" Well, it was Lita's fault. She asked you first." Rei defended herself. 

" Well, that'll mean I get to see it first since I asked first !" the brunette replied sulkily. 

" No ! I should get it first ! I've been very patient and didn't ask !" a blonde jumped in. 

" Mina !!" three high-pitched voices yelled back. 

The blonde sat back sheepishly. " Sorry. My bad. I just couldn't help myself. You guys seemed to be having so much fun." She remarked saucily. 

Just then a blonde bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

" Hiya guys! Whats with the down faces ? It's a happy day!" Serena cried. " Oooh, happy day!" she sang happily. 

The girls stared at her in awe. " Serena ?" they stuttered. Their Serena was usually grouchy for getting up before the clock strikes one pm on a Saturday. 

" What? You guys okay?" Serena asked worriedly. " And whats this book?" she wondered out loud as she reached and plucked the book from Rei's hand. 

" When the Sun's Rays Dance off you Face." Serena murmured. Reading the flap of the hard covered book, she gasped. Looking at Amy with wide eyes, she whispered, " Amy ! This is a romance book !" 

This caused even more jaw dropping for the girls. 

" Amy are you feeling okay ??" Lita asked worriedly putting a hand over her friends pale forehead. 

" Fine, fine. Just thinking and dreaming" Amy replied staring into space. " You should really read it. Its great." 

" A romance book! Our Amy. Imagine." Mina gasped feeling scandalized. 

Once again, Amy blushed. Seeing this, Serena decided to rescue her friend. " Lets go!" she cried excitedly. 

" Oh yeah! Where's your suitcase Sere ?" Lita asked.

" Near the door. C'mon!" Serena replied to her elementary school nickname. 

Picking up her two suitcases, Lita walked out the door with ease. Following her where the three girls, still talking cheekily about Amy's book. A bit behind, Serena kissed her father and mother, who were saying tearful goodbyes. Also, smacking her brother in the head and giving him a hug, for he was jumping up and down with excitement of having her sister gone for two month. 

Sitting down in Lita's green convertible, the girls cranked the radio loud and started gossiping. Each summer, Serena and her friends would rent the same big log cabin in the woods. It was beautiful and large with three parts. Two parts on the side were alike with spacious rooms and bathrooms. In the middle joining the two sides was a old fashioned kitchen, a large bench and table adjacent to a gleaming pentagon window, large comfy couches and love seats, and a fireplace. Every summer, the girls rent one side of the cabin, and another group rent another. It's usually a good group, usually teenagers wishing to get away from their families. The best summer was when a group of 5 guys rented the room. They were certainly hot but definitely blonde due to their hair color and lack of brainpower. 

Sighing, Lita turned down the radio. The girls looked at her in surprise. Lita smiled. " I wonder whom we're rooming with this year?" she remarked. 

" Oh, I hope they're boys!" Mina squealed. 

" I hope they're quiet." Amy muttered beneath her romance book. 

" I hope they aren't blondes!" Rei said remembering the last roommates. 

" Hey!" Serena cried hitting her friend on the arm. 

Rei just laughed and shrugged off her friends hit. 

Suddenly, past the tall, dark pine trees stood a log cabin so great the girls gasped forgetting how beautiful their cabin was. Excited, Lita parked the car slanted wit hits hood facing the double doors of the cabin. Grabbing their suitcases the girls ran inside the doors. Setting down their suitcases near the connecting door to their room, they breathed in the smell of lavender, pine, and burnt eggs??! Turning their heads at the same time, the girls were welcomed with a site of five young men frantically trying to put out a fire on the stove. Worried, Lita reached for the fire extinguisher near the door. But too late, Mina in her excitement grabbed the extinguisher and started spraying. White foam flew all over the boys and finally after many tries, it hit the burning eggs. With a defeated sound, the eggs returned to burnt black pieces underneath the white foam. 

Serena couldn't help herself. She let out a giggle. The site of five guys covered in white foam, trying to get out their burning eggs finally got to her. 

Soon, five pairs of ominous eyes and four pairs of laughing eyes met her mirth-filled eyes. Five pairs of arms reached out to grab the still laughing blonde who was rolling on the floor, but four well-defined muscled arms reached out to save their friend. 

" I'm sorry!" Serena cried between her laughter. " I'm Serena. Who are you?" 

Five pairs of eyes still stared angrily at her, their pride depleted. Finally the tallest stepped forward. " I'm Darien Chilbert." He said with a smile. Nodding to the dirty blonde next to him, " This is Andrew Krieger." 

A tall guy with chestnut colored hair stepped up. " I'm Ken Baltzer." He said. Pointing to a darker shade of brown hair, he said, " This is Chad Halson." Finally he nodded to the quiet, sooty colored hair guy, who was introduced as Greg Beckford. 

" I'm Lita, this is Mina, Rei, and Amy." The brunette said with a coy smile at the handsome guys. 

" Your friend there, Serena has no respect for her elders." Darien commented with a smirk. 

" Elders! Just how old are u?!" Serena snapped back, insulted. 

" We're all 18." Andrew replied with yet another smirk so like Dariens.

" Well, we're 17. Your not much of an elder!" Serena said, sticking her tongue out. 

Laughing, Darien said, " If you don't put that tongue of yours back you're going to regret it!" 

Rising to the challenge, Serena kept her tongue out. " Well? What are you going to do about it?" she taunted. 

" This." Darien said smiling as he brought out a can of whip cream from behind him that was supposed to be used for the now white foamed covered cappuccinos. 

Before Serena could react, he squirted to whole can of cream onto her tongue and face. 

Before long, each of the boys held up their 'weapons'. Andrew with another can of whipped cream, Ken with a bag of flour, Chad with a handful of eggs, and Greg with a bottle of orange juice. 

" Auughhhhhhhhhhhh!" the girls screamed running outdoors. 

Laughing to boys chased them, not worried that they will be seen in their foamed covered clothes, due to the fact that the cabin was so far hidden in the woods.Before any of them could react, they all ran onto a wooden platform. Not looking in front of them but instead at the boys, the girls didn't realize the danger in front of them. Also, guys with their eyes on the running girls, they didn't realize the danger. Soon, the wooden platform was gone and the ten teenagers fell into the sparkling blue lake.

To be Cont'd …………

= ) Sooo ?? How was it ?? 

  



	2. Sun's Rays 2

Sun's Rays 2 

" Its all your fault!" Rei shrieked as she tried to pick bits of seaweed out of her wet hair. 

" No, it's your fault. I almost drowned. Goodness girl, can't you swim?" Chad complained, frowning at the memory of the raven-haired girl clinging mercilessly to his arm. 

Rei blushed. " I'm more of a fire person." She whispered looking up at the now dark sky. 

" You can't swim?" Chad stuttered in disbelief. 

Rei turned an absolute raging red, glared up at the laughing boy, took a second to think about the consequences before kneeing him where it hurts. 

" Rei! [Censored]" Chad cried as he rolled around on the grass, clutching his pained body part. 

Holding back a giggle at the teenage boy rolling around in the grass, Rei ran off looking for her drenched friends. 

" Ow! Mina cut it out! I didn't mean to!" Andrew cried, trying to avoid the angry hits from the obviously very angry blonde. 

" You [hit] couldn't have [hit] tried to [hit] keep your hands [hit] off of [hit] me?!!!" Mina yelled. 

The truth was Andrew couldn't keep his hands off of the beautiful blonde, who was swimming for the dock. With her shinning, wet hair to her form that was shown from the sticking wet clothes, he couldn't resist.Swimming underneath the girl, he reached up and grabbed her around the waist. Popping up and smiling in her astound face, he was welcomed with a smack on his face. Pulling herself up on the dock, she sat on the edge to look at him. Smiling coyly, Andrew pulled himself out of the water, to sit next to her. 

Looking at her form, once again shown through her drenched clothes, he pulled her towards him again. Feeling annoyed, Mina pushed him away, only succeeding in pushing him in the water again. Laughing, Mina walked away, hips swinging in Andrew's surprised face, looking for her friends. 

Meeting Rei walking from the edge of the woods, Mina and her began the search for their 3 comrades. They found Amy and Greg sitting with their feet in the lake talking about some physics or another. 

" Ames?" Mina inquired. 

Amy looked up in surprise. " Mina! Rei! Your soaked!" Amy cried. 

"Duh. Remember we all fell in the lake?" Rei replied sarcastically. 

" Obviously. Why didn't you go back to the cabin to change?" Amy asked wondering. 

Rei and Mina looked at each other. Then back at Amy. They suddenly realized that Amy was wearing an entirely different outfit and while her hair was still a bit wet, it was considerably drier then theirs. Greg was in the same situation. Inwardly the girls groaned at not thinking about getting changed first. 

Getting her voice back first, Mina said, " Well, Andrew was putting the moves on me, so I had to beat him up first, then come back and look for you guys." 

" Me too! Well…not with Andrew but Chad was making fun of me cause of my lack of swimming abilities, then I kneeded him." Rei trailed off blushing at the memory. 

Mina, Amy, and Greg sweat dropped at this comment. 

Clearing his throat, Greg asked where Ken and the rest of the group are. 

Looking up, Mina spotted Lita and Ken. They were swimming in towards them. Both had looks of concentration on their faces and swimming as fast as they could.

Ken reached the group first. " Hah! Beat you women!" he laughed, rubbing it in Lita's fuming face. Seeing this he put on a puppy dogface. " Come on, Lits. Don't be mad." He cooed. " I'll let you win next time!" he said winking at her. 

Not being able to resist, Lita hit him on the arm playfully. " Sure. I was just being easy on you. Knowing you, I knew you'd be depressed if you didn't win." She joked. 

Putting on a wounded look, Ken laughed. " Lets go back to the cabin and change." He suggested. Walking together, they simply had ignored the small group sitting down, near them. 

Getting up quickly, Rei and Mina ran towards them " Uh..hello ? Lita ?? We're coming too!" Mina cried, trying to catch up. 

Looking at each other, Amy and Greg burst out laughing. When they finished, Amy got a thoughtful look on her face. 

" What is it Ames?" Greg asked worried. 

" Where's Serena?" Amy wondered out loud.

* Well ???? Too be cont'd………


	3. 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 3 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 3 

* Sailor Moon and it's characters do not belong to me……….

" Serena?" Darien whispered into the blonde's ear. She was laying down the grass, not responding. When Darien saw her in the water not moving, he panicked. Swimming as fast as he can, he grabbed the small girl and dragged her onto the grass. Darien grimaced, still no response. " At least she's breathing." He muttered. 

Serena was laughing inside her head. " That idiot. I was just floating, trying to relax. Well, if he thinks I'm unconscious, serves him right for putting whipped cream on me!" she thought. Suddenly, an idea came to her. " Trying to best me…well, lets see how he deals with suddenly blondes coming alive. More like screaming alive." 

" Eck. I guess I'll have to do CPR." Darien said scowling. When he looked at the blonde, he noticed that her mouth was twitching, as if she was trying to stay still and not laugh. " Well, we'll see about this Ms. Serena." Drawing near her he got his hands ready to tickle her. " On the count of three. One." He coached mentally. 

" Okay. Here goes nothing." Serena thought, trying not to smile at what Darien's expression would be. " One. Two." She thought. 

" THREE!" Darien and Serena screamed, attacking each other. 

Serena popped up and screamed, while Darien put his hands on her waist, tickling her. What actually happened was Serena ended up plastered against Darien with her mouth opened next to his, and he had his hands wrapped around her waist. Serena closed her mouth and swallowed.They both were shocked and didn't move, each drowning in each other's blue eyes. 

This was when the rest of the group found them. Hearing the screams, it brought them running towards the noise. Seeing Darien and Serena close together with Darien's arms around her waist, they stared. Lita was so shocked she dropped the apple she was eating. Rei even stopped her hand from hitting Chad on the head. It was frozen right above his head. Looking up, Chad seeing the hand, shifted over a few inches. He smiled. Then scowled as the hand moved and hit him. 

Mina coughed. " Um. Should we come back?Like later? Or would you prefer a room?" Mina asked earnestly, with a malicious twinkle in her eyes. 

Looking at each other startled finally realizing their position, they gave a shout of surprise and backed quickly away from each other. 

* Click *They all stared at Andrew. He smiled. " A Kodaik moment, guys!" he cried. 

Darien and Serena glared at Andrew for a moment before lunging at him growling. Andrew ran, holding the camera up above his head, and laughing his head off. Taking a quick look back at the couple running towards him, he didn't notice the edge of the lake. Before he could stop himself he landing right back into the lake again. Still holding up the camera out of the water, he cried, " Still okay! The camera didn't get wet!" 

Serena and Darien growled. " Not yet it isn't!' Serena retorted, as she and Darien once again lunged for the camera, and once again landing in the lake. 

The rest of the group, sweat dropped and sighed. Amy looked up from her book and smiled. Snapping the book shut, she grabbed her bag. " No problem! I brought towels!" she cried. Reaching in, she sweat dropped. Looking at Mina, Amy asked, " Um. Mina? When I asked you to get towels, I didn't mean hand towels." 

Mina bit her lip. " Did you mean _paper_ towels? I'm sorry Amy." She said.

[ Second sweat drop on everyone's head. ] 

To be cont'd…………

* Well ?? Is it too much humor ? I think I made Mina too much of a blonde. Don't worry ! = ) I still have many chaps to go, to make Mina smart ! Jo here, over and out. 


	4. 

Sun's Rays 4 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 4 

* I do not own Sailor Moon and it's characters 

Seven laughing teens stepped into the cabin, followed by three drenched and angry teens. As the stepped inside, they looked around trying to find the white foam from the extinguisher. 

" Odd. It was here, when Greg and I came back." Amy mused. 

" Yeah. I know, but I just got here and it was starting to stink. So I cleaned it up." A male voice replied from the shadows. 

The ten teens yelped in surprise at the intruder. 

" Who are you?" Rei demanded, not happy about the fact that she got scared, even for a moment. 

A tall guy stepped out of the shadow. He was about 18 years old, with gelled black hair and pale blue eyes. When he flashed his 100 megawatt grin, the 5 girls sighed, already in love. Too bad the boys weren't. Protecting their territory, they males stood forward. 

" As Rei said, who are?!" Ken demanded to know. 

Again the guy smiled. [ More sighs from the girls and scowls from the boys] " I'm Aydrian. I was told on my guide, that I could stop here for a rest. The instructor said that there were only ten people here and this cabin could fit 20 or so. I was tired, so I decided to come and rest for the day. The door was opened, so I just came in." he replied. 

" Oh." The guys said, not able to think of a reason to kick the guy out. 

At this the young man's smile grew. 

" Well, the guys sleep on that side," Lita pointed to the door on the left wall. " We sleep over there. And we all use the same kitchen and living room." She finished up. 

" How long you staying?" Chad growled at Rei's star-struck face. 

" Oh, maybe a day or so." Aydrian replied casually. " Would that be a problem?" he asked pleasantly. 

" Yes!" the guys thought mentally. " No." they muttered out loud. 

" Nope!" cried the girls smiling. 

Amy looked outside. Dark clouds were gathering and the air was humid. " Guys? It's going to major t-storm soon." She said absently. 

The girls whirled around and gasped. 

"Its going to MAGOR T-STORM?!" Rei cried. 

" Uh. Amy? Are you feeling well?" Serena asked tentively. 

" Of course. Why shouldn't I?" Amy replied pleasantly. 

Lita frowned. " Well, I'll be right back. I just remembered that I left the food in the trunk." She said all while staring at Amy. 

" I'll help." Ken said with a smile. 

" Oh yeah. Your big muscles would help me so much to carry those awfully heavy bags of vegetables and fruits." Lita said sarcastically.

The group laughed, even Ken with his red face. Lita smiled at him and grabbed his hand. " Lets go!" she said. At this Ken blushed even more, but let Lita drag him out of the door. 

The rest of the group sat on the couches and love seats. 

" Well, you guys know my name, but are yours?" Aydrian asked. 

" Oh! Silly us. I 'm Serena. That is Mina, Rei, Amy, Greg, Andrew, Chad, and Darien. The two that just left are Lita and Andrew." Serena introduced. 

" Serena. What a pretty name." Aydrian said, while moving closer to the blushing blonde. 

~KABOOM~ The thunder roared and the wind blew. Suddenly, the rain began to fall from the purple melancholy sky, as Lita and Ken came in with the last supplies. 

" Guess what I found?" Lita cried holding up a basket. 

" A basket?" Mina answered pointing to what Lita help up. 

" I believe Lita was referring to what was in the basket." Amy answered as well.

" Food?" Serena answered eyes wide. " Better yet, chocolate?!" she squealed. 

Darien laughed, as the blonde's eyes grew wide with anticipation. Hearing this Serena turned around and stuck her tongue out. Not realizing Aydrian was sitting so close, her tongue almost grazed his cheek. Blushing, she pulled it back into her mouth. While Aydrian smiled evilly at this, Darien swore under his breath but kept an impassive face. 

" Pay attention!" Lita said waving her arms, almost causing the basket to flip upside down. Meows were heard. 

" Oh! Is it a cat?" Serena cried.

" No, Meatball head, it's a pig that can meow." Rei replied sarcastically. 

Serena almost stuck her tongue out, but remembered what happened last time and bit her tongue. 

Lita put the basket down and flipped it over. Two cats and a kitten fell from the opened lid. The first one, the gray kitten tumbled gracefully onto its paws. The second, an ebony one landed on her back. Finally, the white one sprawled clumsily across the room, sliding on the waxed wood. 

" Artemis!" Mina cried, running towards the white cat. 

" Luna!" Serena cried, scooping up the dizzy black cat. 

Everyone waited for someone to claim the small gray kitten. And they waited………

" Meow?" the kitten questioned. It ran up to Darien, took a mighty leap with its small feet, and landed on Darien's lap. Proud of itself, it turned itself around three times like a dog, and laid down.

" Is that adorable thing yours Darien?" Serena asked enviously. 

Darien shrugged. " No. I don't know it, but since you guys don't either, now its mine." He said possessively. 

" Meo-ow!" the kitten replied to emphasize his words. 

" Oh! Your just the most adorable thing!" Serena cried, dropping her cat to scoop the kitten and shower it with kisses. 

" Mrrow!" Luna complained as she once again was dropped onto the floor, landing on her back. 

" Poor kitten." Aydrian said, picking up the cat and cuddling it. 

Darien watched Serena shower the kitten with kisses and a funny feeling came over him. While, Serena watched Aydrian cuddle her cat and a funny feeling came over her. 

" Yoo-hoo? Lover of cats! Let's start to cook dinner." Lita cried waving her spatula.

" Opps, sorry Chad." Lita apologized, as her utensil his the young man, who was trying to get away from Rei's death grip. 

" Honestly, that women! All I did was pretend to show her how to swim, and she gets abusive!" Chad thought indigently. 

" Yea? Well I wouldn't mind if you taught me how to swim. But how about teaching me when I'm IN THE WATER?" Rei shouted, hitting the poor young man again. 

Chad realized that he had spoken out loud. " Rei! [ow] I [ow] didn't mean [OW!] to say that!" he cried. 

" Seriously, Rei come on. I need help lighting the fireplace." Amy reprimanded. 

" Fire?" Rei asked," her curiosity caught. " Sure!" she replied walking away from the cowering young man. 

" Wait!" Mina cried. " I got matches! I'll lit it up!" She moved towards the fireplace, striking the match. 

" Mina wait!" Amy said. " I need to put wood in first!" 

" Oh, okay Amy. I'll wait." Mina said holding onto the lit match. 

" Uh. Mina?" Rei asked. 

" Yes, Rei ?" Mina replied. 

" Don't you want to blow out your match?" Rei asked watching the flame creep up the small match.

" Huh? Why would I do that? I'll just have to light it ag- OW!" Mina cried, dropping the match. 

" MINA!" ten voices cried as the flame began to crawl on the carpet. 

To be cont'd…………..

A.N- Well? Did I make Mina sound too much like a blonde again? [sweatdrop] my bad…heh…


	5. 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 5

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 5

*Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me. And anything else that is copyrighted, etc , etc.

" MINA!" ten teen voices screamed as she dropped the flaming match. It began crawling along the carpet, eating it up as it went. Ten teens ran to stomp it out as the blonde sucked on her injured fingers. 

Finally, after many attempts and many people stomping on each others foot, the pandemonium was over. They looked at each other wearily, then at the blonde who was still sucking on her burned thumb. 

" Sorry?" the blonde said hesitantly to the ten glares. 

" Mina…." Andrew sighed, shaking his head. 

" I said I was sorry, okay Andrew?!" Mina cried, her eyes filling with tears. 

" Aw, Mina. Don't cry. I know you didn't mean to." Andrew said suddenly saddened by the shaking blonde in front of him. 

" Don't mind him, Mina. He's just a jerk." Aydrian announced, taking Mina around the shoulder and pulling her over to sit on the loveseat. 

At this Andrew glared, clenched, and unclenched his fists. 

The girls looked at each other. Then sighed. After all this was their Mina and they did love her, no matter how much of a blonde she is. 

" Don't worry Mina." Lita said putting her arms around her shoulder, and pushing Aydrian's arm off. 

" Yeah. We still love you." Rei said sitting down andpushing Aydrian _himself_ off of the loveseat. 

" Uh huh. And I'm sure Andrew didn't mean it and loves you too." Serena piped up with a wink at the distressed Andrew. 

" I didn't." Andrew whispered to Mina. 

Mina sniffed and brightened. " And do you still love me?" Mina asked with a teasing grin. 

At this Andrew turned beet red and stuttered, " Um. Well. See." 

They all laughed at his red face and his finger tugging on his suddenly tight collar. 

Mina looked down in surprise. " Why Aydrian! What on earth are you doing on the ground?" she inquired. 

Aydrian was still sitting on the floor in shock. " I was um. Accidentally I'm sure pushed off over your friend's concern." He said with a glare at Lita and Rei. 

Suddenly Lita and Rei didn't see Aydrian's charming smile, looks, and definitely not his charming personality. They began to glare at Aydrian too. 

" Let me light up the fireplace." Amy interrupted quietly, as she finished stacking the last of the wood in the fireplace. 

" Here, I'll help you light it up." Greg said holding up the matches, Mina dropped in her excitement. 

Soon everyone started getting busy. Greg and Amy were trying to figure out how to light up the wet wood, all while drifting the conversation over to physics and chemical reactions. Lita, Andrew, and Darien were cooking in the kitchen, trying to cooperate with the old appliances. Serena and Rei were setting up the table. Actually, Rei was setting down the utensils in an orderly manner while Serena following Rei with the cups, decided to change the forks and spoon placement because it didn't look right. Then Rei went around again with a bemused frown because she thought she had put the forks and the spoons in the right place. Seeing this Serena had a hard time stifling her giggle. And Rei seeing _that_ began a war of chasing Serena around the room. Ken, Chad, and Aydrian were dragging the suitcases to the rooms. This was a very silent job, for Ken and Chad were glaring at Aydrian. Mina, was sitting on the couch, flipping through the movies that they could watch. 

" Oh, oh! How about 'The Brave Little Toaster?" Mina cried waving a video up.

The group groaned. " Okay, how about….'Silence of the Lambs'?" she asked. 

" Too scary." Serena shivered. 

" Blue's Clues?" Mina asked holding up the next video. 

" [gag][gag]" Rei responded. ^_- 

" Hey! How about 'Vertical Limits'?" Mina asked waving the DVD around. 

" Yeah!" Ken cried when he heard his favorite movie being called. 

" Amy?" Mina asked the quiet girl reading on the couch. 

" Oh yes. This would be an excellent survival movie." She replied agreeing before putting her nose back into her book. 

" Well?" Mina said looking at the group. 

[7 shrugs] 

" Sure." They chorused.

" Here's dinner!" Lita sang, brining in the dishes, with Andrew and Darien brining up the rear.

" Wheres Serena and Aydrian?" Greg asked looking for the missing pair. 

" She's always missing." Rei muttered as she began the search for the phantom couple. " Hope she's not making out this time." She added. 

At this everyone got up from the table to search. 

^_^ To be cont'd………………

* How was it y'all ? Review please!


	6. 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 6 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 6 

*Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me. 

" That is just so sad." Serena murmured, picking dead skin off her hand. 

" Yes. And the next day we went to bury him." Aydrian replied with a puppy dogface. " Damn. Why isn't it working? All females fall for that dead dog story. They're bawling and putty in your hands in a few minutes." He thought with a frown on his face. 

To tell the truth, this isn't the first time Serena has heard a pick up line or a story. She knows this dead dog story, heck she's used it a couple times herself. It works wonders for guys, even though they won't admit it. 

They were sitting on the swing bench on the left side of the wraparound porch. Serena didn't know how she got herself dragged into this. Sure the dark sky was gorgeous with its twinkling stars but the company was absolutely dull. Closing her eyes, she began dreaming about better company. " Maybe a set of deep, dark blue eyes and messy but oh so cute black hair. Then toss in a well-built body and make sure he's tall too." Serena thought. As she opened her eyes, saw her first star, said the silly poem, and wished as hard as she could for that guy. 

" Serena? Where are you?" Darien yelled. It was getting cold and it's been awhile since she was missing. Okay, maybe only 15 minutes but hey he was worried, especially if she was around that Aydrian guy. 

"Darien?" Serena whispered eyes wide open. 

Darien turned the corner, and there she was! He was relieved she was okay, until he saw who was sitting next to her. 

Serena turned her head as he came around the corner. In baggy khakis, a black muscle tank, and an unbuttoned crisp white shirt, he looked just like what she imagined. " Wow. These stars here work fast." She mused to herself, as she felt the corners of her mouth curl up. 

" Guys! I found her! She's on the left side porch!" Darien shouted over his shoulder. 

Aydrian on the other hand, was not very pleased with the sudden appearance of Prince Charming. Putting his feet up on the porch railing, and taking a sip of his cocoa, he smiled at the thought of Darien trying to get past him. 

Before Darien could run to Serena, give her a hug, and yell at her for running off with that guy, a pair of legs dressed in dark demin stopped him. Aydrian had placed his feet so that it blocked his path. Frowning at the body part, an idea came to him. He lifted the feet, and yanked. 

Aydrian yelped a surprise as he felt his body lifting and falling to the ground. Above him he saw Darien's mischievous blue eyes, before a pair of black boots stepped over him. 

" Serena! You had us looking for you!" Darien cried, grabbing the shocked girl by her shoulders and shaking her. " And you almost missed dinner. Its probably cold by now!" he said. 

" Almost miss dinner? Cold dinner?" Serena whispered, her eyes wide. 

" Let's go!" she cried, grabbing his hand and jumping over Aydrian. In his surprise, Darien had no time to catch himself before he felt himself trip over the fallen boy, and falling on him. With her hand attached Darien, she felt herself pulled and dragged down. 

This was how the rest of group found them. 

" Serena! God, well. Last time it was just Darien, now it's Aydrian and Darien! Could you have waited a few more days, so the rest of us could get a chance?" Rei shouted, finding her friend on top of two absolutely adorable guys. 

" I don't want a chance with them. I found my guy." Mina whispered in Andrew's ear. Andrew coughed, his face red, not saying anything, but giving his girl a kiss on her cheek.

" Really, Serena. It's cold out here. You might have gotten a cold on the first day here!" Amy scolded, pulling Greg closer to her as the wind swept by. 

" Nah, Amy. I think Serena was plenty warm." Lita smirked. 

" Yeah? Are you cold Lita?" Ken asked giving the tall brunette a hug. 

" Now aren't you plenty warm Lita?" Serena giggled, dusting herself off as she stood. 

The group laughed as Lita blushed a lovely shade of red. 

* HONK* HONK * A car pulled up near the porch. 

" Aydrian?" a female voice called. 

" Megs?" Aydrian replied in surprise. " Whatcha doing here?" he asked the female that ran onto the porch. 

In the dim light, they can see the outline of a tall, slim body. Long, dark wavy red hair shaped the ivory colored face. Two honey green eyes flashed as she saw the big group standing on the porch. 

" Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Megan asked raising her eyebrow at the sight of the handsome Darien. 

" You guys this is my sister, Megan," Aydrian said beckoning his sister closer. 

Megan stepped closer, closer to Darien that is. Holding her green eyes to Darien's blue, she purred," Call me Beryl. All my close friends do." 

To be Cont'd………………………….da da da dum…

* Well? I know, this chapter probably wasn't the best. Especially the apperance of Beryl. Is that too…I dunno…. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	7. 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 7 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 7 

* Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon and its characters 

" Foo is geewwdd" Serena talked through a mouthful of chicken. 

" Haha. Thanks Sere." Lita beamed as she received praises from her friends. 

" Hey! Remember me? And Darien? We worked on the food too!" Andrew said in mock hurt. 

" Oh Darien. This food that you prepared is absolutely delectable." Beryl cooed, scooting her seat closer to Dariens. 

Serena spit out her cranberry juice and bursted out in laughter. " Sere? You feeling well?" Amy asked in concern, putting a hand on Serena's forehead. 

" It's delectable." Serena managed to say between fits of laughter. " Sorry Beryl, I didn't me-" Serena stopped when she saw Rei sitting across from her, soaked with cranberry juice. Chad was scooting away from the girl, who was reeking with anger. " Opps. Sorry Rei," Serena said meekly, pressing her lips together to hold back another fit of laughter. 

Pushing her wet hair out of her face, Rei forced a smile. Then an evil glint appeared in her eyes. Picking up the bottle of ketchup, Rei aimed and fired the red condiment at her friend. Seeing this Serena held up her plate to protect herself, forgetting about the food on it. The hot chicken and side dishes dropped on Serena's lap and she began jumping up and from the heat.The plate wasn't needed though because Rei's aim wasn't very good, and the ketchup landed on the very surprised Amy. 

{Silence} {Cricket chirping} 

Amy calmly picked up her drink and sloshed [AN- is that a word?] it in Rei's direction. Due to the fact that it was liquid it sprayed not only Rei, but also Chad and Lita who were sitting next to her. As you know, this broke out into a food fight catastrophe. 

" Amy! How could you?" 

" Ahh! HOT CHICKEN!" 

" You got my book wet!" 

" No! Not my salad!"

"Whoah, woman. Watch where you pour that gravy."   
" I am." 

" HOT!!!!" 

" No Serena! Not the mustard!" Mina said in mock horror. 

Serena grinned. Aiming her yellow bottle, she squirted……..

" Pffffftt…skgghh" the bottle said. 

Everyone dropped their food, as they stared at Serena's mustard bottle that was making noises and dripping yellow water. 

{Everyone looks at each other} {Silence} 

" Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!!!!" Mina cried. " Serena [gasp] you [giggle] ahhhhaa!" 

Everyone stared at the blonde that was now rolling around on the floor. Amy stifled a giggle. Then everyone was clutching his or her stomach laughing as hard as Mina. Well, everyone besides Beryl. 

" What's so funny?" Beryl exclaimed. She picked up the mustard bottle and squirted. Nothing happened. " What's wrong with it?" she yelled, shaking the poor yellow bottle up and down. 

"Here let me help." Serena and Darien said in unison. They grabbed the bottle and between both of them squeezed as hard as they could. 

" SQUIRT!" the yellow bottle sprayed all over Serena and Darien. 

" AHHHAAHA! Look at you Darien!" Andrew cried pointing at the odd couple. [ß hehee!] 

Everyone began laughing again, this time all joining Mina with rolling on the floor, except for Beryl as usual. 

" Let's get cleaned up." Darien whispered to Serena, pulling her towards the boy's door. 

" But that's the boy's door!" Serena complained. 

" This way we can help each other get all this food off of us." Darien explained, closing the door behind them.

Closing the bathroom door, slightly they both looked at themselves in the big full-length mirror. They both were covered with mustard from head to stomach and had food dripping from them everywhere else. 

" Do you have your bathing suit on?" Serena whispered to Darien.

" Of course. Ever since we landed in the lake twice I didn't want to take chances. Why?" he whispered back. 

" I have mine on too." Serena said, nodding her head to the front of the bathroom. 

The bathroom was large, with two sinks and a separate small shower on the side. There was a separate door for the toilet and small sink. The main attraction was what was to the north of everything. There was a big bathtub, probably the size of a normal community pool. There were five steps to it and looked very inviting to the two teens. 

Peeling their clothes off as fast as they could, they reveled that they truly did have their suites underneath. 

Darien had on dark blue baggy swim trunks, while Serena adorned a pale pink swimming tank and bottom. With a wide grin, they both raced towards the tub. They turned the water on to hot and sat on the steps to wait for the water to fill. In a matter of minutes it was, and carefully Serena put her feet in. It was just the right temperature, as Goldilocks would say it- not too hot, and not too cold. Before she could slide herself in slowly, Darien lifted her up by her waist, and dunked her in. 

" Hey!" Serena shouted once she submerged. Her hair was flowing like a gold river around the tub. Darien couldn't take his eyes off of her. Realizing that Darien wasn't paying attention, Serena splashed him, hoping that it was a rude awakening. 

" Hey!" Darien cried, crashing back into reality. 

Serena giggled and tried to move as far away as the tub would allow. Jumping in, Darien began moving slowly towards the nervous blonde. Ducking underneath the water, he moved towards Serena and began tickling her. Soon splashes and giggles could be heard through the empty bathroom and hall. 

There was a creak as the bathroom door opened. The body slowly began advancing towards the couple, who didn't notice through their laughter and mirth.

To be continued………….

* Well? How was it? Did I lose my touch? This was slightly longer due to requests for longer chapters. ^_- Review! Love or hate? Please also check out my other story- Through Ice and Betrayal!


	8. 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 8

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 8 

* I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. 

" Darien! No, ahahhaaa, stop it!" Serena gasped through her laughter, as Darien continued to tickle her. 

" Say it! Whose the-" Darien started, then stopped as Serena went underwater. His hands lost their grip on her waist. " Serena?" Darien whispered tentatively. 

*Spppllissshh* Serena rose out of the water, to spray the water that she had in her mouth, into Darien's shocked face. 

" HAH! Now whose the-" Serena started with a triumph smile.

" Having fun?" a soft voice drawled, interrupting the gloating blonde. 

Darien and Serena slowing turned their heads towards the door, knowing they were caught red-handed. 

* SPLASH! * " Caughtya!" Andrew smiled, when he splashed the couple. * CLICK * " And another Kodak moment." He said with a wink, holding up the hated waterproof camera. Andrew's smile faded as he saw two angry Homo sapiens advancing towards him with mischief in their eyes. * SPLASH! * * CLICK* 

" Smile! Your on candid camera!" Serena sang as she took a picture of the wet and fuming Andrew in the tub.

Half an hour later…after then water fight, and everyone got dry….

" Serena!' Rei fumed. " Where were you? We cleaned up everything already!" 

" Sorry, Rei. I had to clean up and such and such." Serena apologized, trying not to smile at the memory of her "cleanup" 

" Still you-" Rei reprimanded. 

" Oh, hush Rei. Let's just watch 'Vertical Limits' okay?" Mina interrupted smoothly. 

So, 4 bowls of popcorn and fudge brownies later, they were all settled in to watch the movie. Curled up in the loveseat were Amy and Greg, discussing…wait, they weren't discussing anything for once. They were staring in each other's eyes, a small smile on each other's face. 

Lita smirked, " Look at Amy and Greg! They're totally in love." 

" Me too." Ken whispered back to the brunette next to him. " With you." He added, making the brunette blush, and her only response was to scoot closer. 

" Chad! No more brownies for you!" Rei yelled, slapping his hand away. " You've already had 4! There won't be enough for the others!" 

" But Rei I'm hungry!" he complained. 

They were sitting on the floor, backs on Lita and Ken's loveseat. 

" Fine." Rei huffed. " Have mine. But that's it!" she warned, smiling slightly as he rewarded her with a bright smile.

Mina and Andrew were on the left couch. Andrew was lying down with his head on Mina's lap. She was running her hand through his hair. " Comfortable your majesty?" Mina teased. 

" Yes, fetch me some popcorn." He teased back.

" Popcorn? Here!" Mina smiled as she dropped a couple into Andrew's open mouth. 

" Thanks. [Cough][Cough][Cough]" Andrew replied. 

" Andrew? You okay?" Mina asked worried.

"He was turning kind of red…" Mina thought. 

* WHACK! * WHACK! * 

" Mina! [ow!] Stop! I'm fine!" Andrew managed to gasp through the pain of Mina hitting him on the back. 

" You sure hun?" Mina asked eyebrows scrunched together in worry. 

" Yeah. [Cough] Just next time don't put two handfuls of popcorn in my mouth at a time." He whispered back.

Serena, Beryl, Aydrian, and Darien were sitting on the right couch. It was an uncomfortable sight. Beryl was trying to sit as close as she could to Darien without making it so obvious that she wanted to sit on his lap, she was angry at the ditzy blonde that tried to steal her man. Next to Darien was Serena. Not sure what to do after the water fight and not sure about Beryl, she just sat there twiddling her thumb and playing with her hair. Next to Serena was Aydrian. Making poses with his hand on his chin, he tried to look as desirable as possible. Too bad, Serena wouldn't look at him. He scooted closer.

" Serena?" Aydrian whispered, his lips close to her ear. 

Serena jumped. Brushing her hair out of her face, " What?" she asked. Too late, the quick movement on the tight squeeze on the couch had Aydrian plummeted to the ground. Serena looked up, for Aydrian was pretty much taller then her. 

" Aydrian?" Serena inquired, seeing no one next to her.

" Down here, princess." He moaned rubbing his back, trying to erase the pain. His Serena was pretty strong. 

" What are you doing down there?" Serena asked. 

" Well, see when I said your name, then you…." Aydrian's voice was soon drowned out as Serena lost interest. She went back to playing with her hair and dreaming. 

* KABOOM! * * Zccchhhhh * the whole cabin plunged into darkness. 

" Ahhhhh!" Serena wailed. Darkness was definitely not her thing. 

Then a pair of arms snaked around her waist, dragging her close to the warm body. 

To be contd'……………….

Sorry! Was that not long enough? Well ? Not enough reviews!!!! ^_^ And did neone check out my other fic- Through Ice and Betrayal ????? 

Luv ya lots! ~ Jo 


	9. 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 9 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 9 

PS- here's a little thing I'll let you in on- I dun own Sailor Moon and its characters. Got it? 

" Boo." A deep voice whispered, sending shivers down Serena's back.

" Darien?" Serena whispered back, once her nerves got under control. 

" Darien!" Beryl cried shrilly. 

Serena felt the warm arms around her being yanked back, leaving her in the blackness and coldness. 

" Oh, do stay close to me. I'm so affright. This is such horrible enough to make one's blood run cold." Beryl cooed into Darien's ears pulling him closer to her. 

" Serena?" Aydrian whispered, trying to move back onto the couch. 

Surprisingly there was enough space. " There you are hunny." He said, finding a warm body, and wrapping his arms around the…...the very hard, and solid feeling body? 

" Whoah. Hey buddy, I don't float that boat." Darien cried pulling away from both Beryl and Aydrian's arms, making the siblings fall onto one another.

Aydrian was the first to pull back from his sister. " Hey, where's Serena then?" he asked, squinting trying to see through the blackness. 

[Whoosh!] Moonlight permeated trough the room. Standing near the pentagon window, was a thin girl with long hair, down past her waist. 

Her face was shadowed in the darkness, but the moon's milky white rays gave just enough light for the group to be able to tell who the girl was. 

" Serena!" Darien whispered. He'd never seen her so beautiful. Not even in her bathing suite. The shimmery, golden hair moving slowly from the gentle breeze coming from the open window to the twinkle her deep blue eyes, it was all beautiful. An unfamiliar feeling washed through him. " What is this?" he thought not liking the unfamiliar pang in his heart.

" KABOOM!" the thunder roared. 

" Ahhhh!" Serena wailed, running away from the window. Rain suddenly pelted from the suddenly black sky, which was a nice shade of navy before. 

With quick and large strides, Darien quickly whisked Serena into his arms. Muffled sobs were heard, as well as soothing words. 

" Sere? Are you alright?" Amy asked returning to snuggle next to Greg after she closed to window. 

" Yeah. We're here for you. Don't worry." Lita said from underneath the wool blanket wrapped around her and Ken. 

" Yup. No worries, be happy! Want some popcorn?" Mina chirped, still running her hands through Andrew's hair. 

" Meatball head's okay. After all- CHAD!" Rei shrieked, as warm hands came around her. 

" I thought you were cold." Chad said defensively. 

"I [hit] am [HIT] NOT!" Rei said hitting the poor boy in the dark. 

" Want a blanket?" Chad said, holding up the wool blanket as a peace offering. 

" Fine." Rei said, promptly curling up to the happy boy under the warm, wool blanket. 

" Everyone got a blanket?" Mina asked from underneath hers with Andrew. 

" No." Serena, Darien, and Beryl chorused.   
" Here, Serena. We'll share." Aydrian smiled evilly, holding up a wool blanket. 

" Actually, wool makes my skin itchy. Why don't you share with your sister? Darien and I can find another blanket. I think there is a cotton one in the girls side." Serena said thoughtfully, ignoring Aydrian's disappointed look. 

" Let's look." Darien whispered, taking her hand, and leading her to the girl's room door. 

" Come here Beryl." Aydrian sighed. 

" Where's Darien and that witch?!" Beryl cried, as Darien and Serena quickly closed the girl's room door behind them. 

" That was a close one." Serena whispered to Darien, pulling away from his hands. The heat was just unfamiliar to her, and she didn't like it. They walked along quietly side by side down the melancholy hallway. 

" Ouch!" Serena cried, as her foot ran slammed against a wall. 

Darien pulled her closer to him. " Stay with me, okay?" he whispered, drawing the shaking blonde to him. 

They continued down the hallway. It wasn't so melancholy anymore, in each other's arms and warmth. 

" I think this is my room." Serena said, pushing the heavy wooden door open. 

Moonlight spilled open from the big window to the north of the room. A canopy bed, with a white blanket with pink flowers scattered over it, was adjacent to the window. There were lacy curtains that covered the double doors to the backyard. Another door led to the bathroom. Serena went to the bureau and took out some clothes. 

"I'm going to change into the pjs. I'm cold." Serena said, before quickly going into the bathroom and closing the door. She was suddenly surrounded in darkness. Cursing herself for not thinking first, she tried to put on her clothes. Her nervousness had driven her to this. Finally, she thought she had all her clothes on orderly. 

Darien was sitting on the canopy bed, staring out to the moon. The bathroom door creaked open. Slipping out of it was a shy Serena, tugging on her clothes as if they didn't fit right. 

She was dressed in a long white nightgown. It had long flowing sleeves and just grazed her feet. The bottom was layered and trailed behind her in lacy waves. She had an ivory brush in one hand. Sitting on the vanity, she squinted at herself in the mirror. She couldn't see a thing. Taking her hair out of her meatballs, it flowed down to the floor. Cursing at herself, she tried to brush it. She wasn't used to brushing her hair in the darkness. 

With eyes wide open, Darien saw the golden hair tumble into a mass onto the floor. He could hear curses as the girl tried to brush her hair in the dark. Since the moonlight hit her hair, he could see more clearly. Taking the brush calmly out of her hand, he ran it over the hair. He nearly gasped as he felt the hair on his hand. It was like running his hands through silk and satin. 

Serena held in a breath, as she felt gentle hands caressing her hair. Then a brush swept her hair, detangling it. She hoped it never stopped, as she closed her eyes and sighed at the comfort. 

Of course it had to stop. Darien slowly put the brush back onto the vanity. In surprise, Serena stood up and turned around. 

Her hair reached just past her knee. In her soft, white nightgown, she looked like a princess. Her eyes were soft as they roamed over the young man staring at her. There gazes connected and locked. Serena was the first to look away, awed by the dark blue and love in the eyes. Darien quickly turned around and grabbed the thick cotton blanket. 

" Ready to go back?" he asked holding up the rose smelling blanket. 

Serena made up her mind. " No." she said clearly. 

All ready moving towards the door, Dairen stopped at the words. 

" What?" he said, turning slowly around to yet again stare at the exquisite sight in front of him. 

" I said no." Serena whispered with a smile, as she slowly sauntered towards him. 

To be cont'd……………….

Well? Did I lose my touch? ^_- Check out my story- Through Ice nad Betrayal!! I want reviews!!!! 


	10. 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 10 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 10 

Just to letya all knoe again… I do not own Sailor Moon & its characters. 

"What?" Darien whispered, not sure what her heard was correct. Serena was so close he could just move his lips down and capture hers. Their gazes met and it was blue against blue. 

Serena swallowed the nervousness down. His dark blue eyes were so tantalizing. She continued staring down into those deep blue pools, hypnotized. She tried to gather all her courage. 

" Serena?" Darien questioned. " What is it?" Her blue eyes were like the bright sky blue he sees when the sun shines. He couldn't tear his gaze away. 

Serena couldn't stand it. Her courage wasn't coming back. " Um." She stuttered. His blue eyes just made her feel so flustered. " Lets…er… want to sit outside on the porch." She said, tongue-tied. 

Darien felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He tried to be positive though. At least he could spend time with Serena. " Serena? It's raining outside." He replied, still not tearing his gaze away. 

" Was that disappointment I saw?" Serena asked herself as she continued to look into his eyes. " Well, there is a porch dummy. We could sit on the bench swing." She teased hopefully. 

" Sure." Darien said smiling. They still couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Darien tore away. " Lets go." He explained taking Serena's hand. 

Serena smiled at the simple gesture. " Okay." She said, looking up at his face. It seemed troubled. " Are you going to be cold?" she asked worriedly, looking at his clothes. He was still in khakis and a black muscle tank. He had discarded his button down shirt somewhere. 

" I'll be fine. We have the blanket, and we can keep each other warm." Darien laughed, winking at Serena's shocked face. 

" Pervert!" Serena cried, pulling away. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face though. 

" See? You liked the idea!" Darien teased, seeing her wide grin. 

Serena stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

" Remember the last time you did that?" Darien laughed.

Serena knew that he meant the whipped cream incident but she decided to tease him. " You mean when I stuck my tongue out and almost licked Aydrian?" she asked softly. 

Darien frowned at the remembrance. " You didn't actually lick him did you?" he asked worriedly. They saw down on the bench swing near Serena's porch doors. 

Serena leaned close. She stuck her tongue out. Her breath was warm on Darien's cheek. " No, it was like this." Serena explained. 

Darien shivered. Her tongue almost grazed his cheek. He smiled as an evil idea came to him. 

To be cont'd…………….

AN- Sorrrieeeeeeee!!! I knoe this was short! But today is Saturday! My friends are over for a sleepover. ^_^ We're gonna see a Stephen King movie in a minute. So I had to make this short. But I still kept my promise to you of at least a chapter a day!!!!!! **REVIEW!!! **[check out Through Ice and Betrayal , please.] O yea, if I dun get reviews I refuse to go on! [pouts] ^_^ 


	11. Sun's Rays 11

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 11

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 11 

* I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters. 

Darien decided to follow up with his plan. " Just how close were you to Aydrian?" he whispered huskily. 

Serena blushed and put her tongue back into her mouth. 

" How close?" he asked again. 

Serena didn't like his cocky face. " This close." Serena said as she put her tongue on his cheek. 

The wetness shocked Darien. He turned his face and the tongue grazed his mouth. Serena turned beet red and bit her lip. 

" Don't do that." Darien said softly. 

" Do what?" Serena smiled innocently. 

" Don't bite your lip." He replied. 

Serena was confused. She thought he meant about the tongue, 

" Why not?" she asked pouting. 

" Because then when I kiss you, I can't feel all the parts of your lip." He murmured. 

Serena blushed and backed away. " But you are not going to kiss me." She whispered. 

" How do you know?" Darien persisted as he moved closer to her. 

Serena grinned as an idea slipped into her head. " Well, to kiss me, you have to catch me!" she cried the last part as she dashed into the rain. She ran a little bit, then twirled around. She held her face up to drink the raindrops. [AN- no polluted acid rain here! ^_^] She stopped twirling when arms snaked around her sides and pulled her close. Serena opened her eyes and saw a very wet Darien. His blue eyes were sparkling at her, while his hair was plastered on his forehead. 

" I caught you." He whispered, sending shivers down her back. 

Serena grinned, once the shock of Darien coming in the rain after her wore off. She shrugged out of his surprised arms. 

" You haven't caught me yet!" she shouted as she ran away. Looking back she laughed. Darien was in pursuit. His tan khaki pants were now a brown and were sticking to him. He had a grin on his face as he heard Serena laughing. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was in front of Serena.

" Serena! Watch out!" he cried. 

SPLASH! 

Serena sat up, drenched in mud. [AN- hah! Did you think I would let them fall in the lake again?] 

Darien stopped in front of the mud puddle and couldn't contain his laughed as he saw Serena. Her white nightgown was soaked with mud and sticking to her body. The end of her hair was mud soaked and even her face had a couple of brown streaks. 

" Not funny!" Serena yelled at Darien's laughing face. With a devilish grin, she picked up some mud and flung it at Darien. It hit him right at the chest. Serena smiled as innocently as she could. Darien stared at the mud on his black muscle tank in shock. Before Serena could do anything, Darien was in the mud puddle next to her. Soon there was a mud war raging on. 

" Guys, what is that?" Amy asked staring out at the window. Two figures were wrestling in the mud. They were tossing mud at each other and laughing, oblivious to the pouring rain. 

" What? What?" Mina cried as she ran to the window. 

Everyone crowded around the pentagon window, except for Aydrian and Beryl. They saw a petite figure with a long gown on and dirty brown hair. Flinging mud at her was a taller more solid body. He was wearing a muscle tank and what seemed to be brown pants. 

" Oh, who cares what idiots are out there?" Beryl muttered to her brother. He nodded in agreement. The cabin was freezing. 

" Hey that's Serena and Darien!" Lita cried as she recognized the couple. 

" What? Let me see!" Beryl screeched as she flung the blanket away and ran to the window. Aydrian quickly followed. 

" What are they doing out there?" Aydrian murmured. 

" Having a mud fight." Mina replied cheerfully. " Seems like fun. Let's go." She said grabbing Andrew. 

" What? No way! Mina it's raining!" Andrew cried. 

" Duh. Any idiot could see that." She said sarcastically. She pulled Andrew and Andrew held onto the Ken, who held on to Lita, who held on to Amy, who held on to Greg, who held onto Chad, who held on to Raye. Poor Raye. She grabbed Beryl, who instinctively grabbed her brother's hand. With a mighty yank, Mina pulled the whole group into the rain. Stumbling in the wet grass, they all fell into the grand mud puddle. 

The couple stopped and stared at the group that suddenly joined them. Standing side by side, they stared and stared. 

" Mina!" voices cried. 

Their only reply was a giggle and flying mud from the blonde. Soon there was mud war II going on. 

" Should we say anything?" Serena murmured to the shocked Darien. 

" Not a thing. Not a thing." He said shaking his head. 

" Wait! Be right back!" Serena whispered as an idea struck her. She ran quickly back into the cabin. She came out waving the famous waterproof camera. 

* Click * *Click* * Click* Serena took pictures as fast as she could. Darien was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. 

Soon the whole group saw the laughing couple. They grinned at each other and held up handfuls of mud. Serena and Darien slowly backed away. Serena quickly slid the camera into her gown pocket and zipped the zipper up. 

" RUN!" Darien cried as he pulled the stunned blonde. And run they did, with the rest of the group in hot pursuit. 

Laughing they all ran into the forest. Soon, when everyone got their revenge they quickly sat down to take a breather. 

Mina looked around. " You guys?" she asked quietly. 

" What is it Mina?" Amy replied. 

" Where are we?" she said with a slight panic in her voice. 

Everyone looked around. Trees and trees surrounded them. They couldn't see an opening or a trail in the forest that would lead them back to the cabin. 

" Serena, do you- Serena? SERENA!" Rei cried, when she couldn't find her best friend. 

" Where's Darien?" Andrew muttered angrily. 

" Where's Aydrian and Beryl?" Lita cried. 

The group looked at each other. 

" Oh no." they all groaned as they put their heads in their hands. 

To be Cont'd…………….

Thanks for the reviews!!!! ^_^ Please cont'd reviewing or I won't continue! Like this chapter?????? 


	12. Sun's Rays 12

When the Sunlight Dance off your Face 12

When the Sunlight Dance off your Face 12 

I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. 

" Where are we?" Serena shrieked in panic. 

" I don't know! Please honey buns, stop screaming. Aydrian the great will figure this out." The young man said, holding his chin up proudly. 

" Well, figure it out now!" Serena said in the same volume as before. Just her luck to be stuck with Aydrian. If she'll ever get out of here, she'll have to rely on her own mental and survival abilities. At that thought Serena, shivered. 

" Lets see. I think that way is north." Aydrian said to himself looking around. " Let's start there." He said pointing to a part of the woods that looked just the any other part. " Or we could wait till the sun sets and look for the North Star and follow that." He said mischievously, inching his hands around Serena's waist. 

" DARIEEEEEEN!!!" Serena wailed, as she slapped Aydrian's hands away. 

" And that is how I won first place in the Miss Gorgeously Rich pageant. Now at the Miss-" Beryl said with a smile.

" – DARIEEEEEEEN!!!!" a voice interrupted her.

" Serena?" Darien became wide alert at the wailing. It seemed to be nearby. Following the voice he came into a clearing in the woods. Standing there was Serena jumping from rock to rock, trying to avoid Aydrian's arms. 

" DARIEN!" Serena cried in relief. " Back. Back." Serena said to Aydrian, crossing her index fingers as if to ward off the evil. With a happy jump, Serena landed in Darien's arms…..just as Beryl pulled Darien close. This ended up with Serena in Darien's arms, who had tried to catch her, and Beryl on the floor, who Darien was trying to steer clear of. 

" I'm sooo glad you're here." Serena said burrowing her face in Darien's shoulder. 

Smiling at this, Darien asked, " Why? Did you miss me that much?" 

Blowing a raspberry at Darien, she hit him playfully on the head. " No, because you told me before that you were a boy scout and you could help me get back to the group." She teased. 

Putting on mock hurt, Darien made a puppy face." That's all?" he said sadden. 

Rubbing some mud off his cheek, Serena whispered, " Well, maybe I did miss you a little bit." 

Smiling broadly, Darien said, " Lets go find the others." 

Beryl and Aydrian who had witnessed this followed angrily behind. 

" This way." Darien said, still carrying Serena in his arms. 

" How do you know which way to go? I believe certainly, that it is that way." Aydrian challenged pointing to the opposite direction. 

Blinking a couple of times, Darien pointed the ground. On the ground, in the green grass, were mud prints. Prints that they had made a while ago and dried. 

" Oh." Aydrian muttered embarrassed. Serena giggled and winked at Aydrian causing him to blush even more, while his sister hitting him on the head for being so foolish. 

Soon they reached the cabin. Amy was on the porch with a microscope, which Serena had no idea where Amy found. Wiggling out of Darien's blissful arms, Serena cried out, " Amy! I'm here!" 

Shifting her microscope over, although Serena was only a couple of feet away, Amy smiled in relief. " Thank god your okay." Amy said, hugging Serena. " Let's tell the others you've been found. They're in the forest looking for you." Amy continued, dragging Serena and the rest over to Greg. " Greg, sweetie, they're here." Amy said, giving Greg a peck on the cheek. 

Greg smiled. " Okay." He said, as he held up a trumpet. He blew as hard as he could. Soon shouts were heard over the trumpet. 

" Please stop!" 

" Greeegggg! Ouch! My ears hurt!" 

" We heard you alllll the way from the lake!" 

" Goodness. Greg, what strong…um, what do you call it? Trumpet abilities?" 

" MINA." The whole group groaned. 

"That's me!" Mina chirped cheerfully, striking a Sailor V poise. 

" Where did she learn that?" Andrew whispered to Darien. 

Darien shrugged. 

" Hi Mina!" Serena cried. She stood in a Sailor Moon poise. 

" Where did that come from?" Darien whispered back to Andrew. 

Andrew winked at Darien and shrugged. 

After Serena, Darien, Aydrian, and Beryl got cleaned up, the group went down to the lake. 

" Wheee!" Andrew cried as he cannonball into the lake. 

" Wait for me!" Mina cried, diving gracefully into the water. 

Lita and Ken were already half way in the lake competing for the fastest swimmer again. 

" I'm going to win this time!" Lita shouted at Ken as soon as she got the breath to. 

Ken, who didn't have the energy, didn't reply but just winked. 

Amy, Greg, Serena, Beryl, Darien, and Aydrian were in the lake playing with the beach ball. 

As you know when you are having fun, time flies. Soon the sun began to set and dusk came. When the moon's rays hit the lake and the lake dropped a couple of degrees, did the group decide to go back. 

" Hold on!" Lita cried. Everyone turned to the drenched brunette. " Before we go, is Serena, Darien, Beryl, and Aydrian here?" she said smiling. 

"Present!" Darien saulted.

" Food! I want food!" Serena answered back, holding her hungry stomach. 

" Here." Beryl and Aydrian said in unison. They were tired. They didn't get any sleep. Actually none of them had gotten sleep. After the storm, the mud fight, the search, and the time at the lake, it was a wonder any of them were still energetic. Soon they began walking towards their cabin. 

" Rei, can I borrow your kimono? I'm cold." Serena asked shivering. Darien held her closer. " Rei?" Serena asked looking around. 

" Where's Chad?" Ken asked suddenly. 

They all turned back to the lake. To the right of the dock, in the shallow water there was the couple. 

" No, Rei. This way." Chad yelled. 

" No! I can't!" Rei shouted. She stood up in the 3 ft of water, and began hitting the boy. 

" Stop!" Chad cried swimming for the middle of the lake. 

Being to angered, Rei followed Chad. Soon when they were in the middle of the lake did Chad realize. 

" Rei! You're swimming!" he said in amazement. " Hey! Its dark!" he added, turning around to look at the moon.

" What?" Rei shrieked. She looked down in the middle of the lake and realized her feet couldn't touch the ground. In panic, she stopped moving. She terror she tried to grab onto something. When she found nothing in the middle of the lake to hang onto, she started drifting down. 

" Rei!" Chad cried, when he turned and couldn't find the angry girl. 

" REEEEIII!!" Serena screeched, running towards the lake. 

To be cont'd…………………..

AN- REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please? ^_- 


	13. Sun's Rays 13

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 13 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 13 

^_^ Sorry buds. I know I've kind of been neglecting this story, its just I have all these ideas for my other story When Sunlight meets Moonlight! Oh, and I finished Through Ice and Betrayal, I just have to put the rest up! So stay tuned and please please cont'd reviewing, no matter how awful the story is. ^_- I don't mind flames…that much! 

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chad didn't waste his breath. He took in a lungful of air and dove down. In the crystal clear blue water he saw a spiral of inky black hair with a tint of what seemed like purple, where the sun pierced through the water and onto her hair. Pushing himself deeper he grabbed the girl. She had seemed like she was in a trance. Swimming back up, Chad kept on frowning at the image of the girl sinking. He didn't want to waste any energy, so pushing the image from his head; he swam for the dock, dragging the girl. 

" Rei!" Serena screamed. She was nearly hysterical. She bent down to the pale girl and gave her a good shake or two. " What were you doing?!" she cried, when the girl coughed up some water. " You know you couldn't swim!" 

" I was swimming! Didn't you see me?" Rei replied excitedly once she got her breath back. Suddenly, her hands went to her cheek. She gave them a pinch or two. " I'm alive." She whispered in awe. 

" Duh." Serena said sarcastically, hitting her head. 

Soon, the group caught up with Serena. The girls had tears streaming down their cheek and grabbed Rei into a group hug. They began chattering and talking about Rei swimming. 

" Rei, what were you doing underneath the water?" Chad asked quietly, cutting into the girl's conversation. 

Rei blushed. " What are you talking about?" she said looking up at the sky. 

" Well if I'm remembering right, you were crossed legged and you were chanting. You had your hands together and you were making these weird movements." Chad said glowered. 

" Oh, I was um. Chanting." Rei whispered. " I knew I was going die anyways, so I was just sending up prayers, asking for forgiveness of my sins." She blushed. 

Chad stared at her for a moment. Then he burst out laughing. " That has got to be the oddest thing I've ever heard!" he cried, shoulders shaking from mirth.

Rei saw red. Without hesitating she began hitting the laughing boy. 

" Hey! Rei! Ow! I saved your life you know! You could be still chanting down there if I hadn't rescued you! Don't I get anything?" he shouted, trying to avoid the heated hits. 

Rei stopped, considering. " What do you want?" she mumbled. 

" Oh, nothing much." Chad said grinning. " Just a kiss and a date later tonight." 

Rei groaned, sinking back onto the ground with her head in her hand. 

" C'mon Rei! He did save your life!" Mina reminded. 

" And, it'll be so cute!" Lita sighed, already off in her dream world. 

" We'll help you get ready." Amy smiled. 

" Lets eat!" Serena wailed. Wide-eyed faces stared back at her. " I mean. It's for Rei's own good. She must be hungry!" Serena said sheepishly. 

"Let's go." Chad ordered. " Plus, I need to get ready for my da-ate" he added, stretching out the word and winking.

So, together the group walked up the hill. Silently and tiredly, they went into their own rooms. Suddenly, Mina jumped out of hers with wide eyes. 

" Guys! Guys! I have the best idea!" she cried running for the living room. Everyone bursted out of his or her rooms at the urgency in Mina's voice. 

"What? Mina you okay?" Andrew cried.

All the guys were only in their pants because they were getting dress when Mina cried out. The girls came out half dressed. Mina still had her bathing suit on, Lita was in a long tee shirt, Amy was in a long nightgown, Rei was in her tank top and bathing suit bottom, and Serena was in her silk robe. Beryl was dressed the oddest. She was in a blood red robe and wet red hair was in rollers. 

" What is it blondie! I have to get my dinner and beauty sleep!" Beryl complained. 

" Well, you know how every year there is a Summer Formal at the Lake Lounge down there at the end of the summer?" Mina started. 

Everyone nodded, confused. 

" Well, we all have one fancy outfit. I was thinking that we could have our own little formal party and get dressed up and everything! We can have it tomorrow night, outside!" Mina continued excitedly using wild hand motions. 

"Sure! Rei instead of our late date tonight, will you be my date for the….um, what's it called?" Chad asked. 

Mina scrunched up her face, thinking hard. " How about…Midsummer's Late Night Formal?" she replied. 

Everyone shrugged, and then nodded in agreement. Soon they were all asking their dates. 

Andrew got on his knees. " Mina, will you be my date for the Midsummer Forma?" he asks. 

Mina giggled. " Okay!" she said blushing. 

"Lita? Be my date?" Ken asks her holding her hand. 

" Oh, yes." She replied in her dream world again, but with Ken as a guest star. 

"Amy? Will you be my date?" Greg asks, blushing looking down. 

" Of course." Amy said softly. Greg looked up grinning, but still with red cheeks. 

Darien and Aydrian both turned towards Serena. Beryl looked expectedly at Darien. 

" Serena will you-" Darien started.  
" Serena, honey-" Aydrian began at the same time. 

"Darien, I'm wai-" Beryl said at the same time. 

[KNOCK] [KNOCK] 

Everyone's head turned towards the door. It was dark and rain had begun to pour without anyone noticing. 

[BANG] [BANG] 

The noise became louder and louder. It thudded against the heavy door. The group looked at each other, hearts starting to race. 

Who could it be? Taking a quick look at the clock, Serena found that it was midnight. She heaved a sigh. She was thinking about the Midsummer thing. Who would she go with? Darien or Aydrian? They both had started to ask her, she knew. But with the noise, she found that she couldn't think. 

[BANG] [BANG] 

" Oh, I'll just get it. God, you guys." Serena said exasperated. She got up and strolled up to the door. Opening the door, rain and wind began flutter into the room. Serena held her arm over her eyes to prevent the rain from falling into it. She turned around and found everyone staring back at her. Their eyes were wide eyed in terror. 

" You guys? What is it?" Serena whispered. She slowly turned around. 

BA-ba-bum! ^_- Cliffie! To be cont'd……………….. Please REVIEW! Or I won't cont'd! I won't! I won't!!!!!

* You know I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters right? 


	14. Sun's Rays 14

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your face 14

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your face 14 

AN- Sorry! I know lately I've been kind of slow with this story. But I've just been having all these great ideas for When Sunlight meets Moonlight! ^_^ Please read that story too, but don't abandon this one! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena found a tall bulky body standing on the porch. It was wearing a long black trench coat and a big black hat, hid his face from view. It was at least a foot taller then Serena, and well towered over her. 

" Can I help you?" Serena's voice came out as a squeak. Behind her, the group huddled together in fear. Darien seeing Serena's pale face untangled himself from Beryl's clutches and walked next to Serena.

Beryl, unprepared for Darien's leave fell onto the floor, landing on Chad, who was sitting down. Beryl smiled at the young man, while still sprawled on his lap in the most enticing manner. Beryl decided that making Darien jealous was the only way to win him. That and maybe…. Beryl began thinking, still in Chad's lap. 

" CHAD!" Rei fumed. 

Chad turned to see a red girl with her hands clenched into fists by her side. " Rei, uh. I. Um. You see." He stuttered. 

"OW!" the poor boy ran, dumping Beryl onto the floor once again, while trying to escape Rei's angry hits. .

"Serena?" Darien whispered into the pale blonde's ear. 

Serena jolted and pulled her eyes away from the figure. " Darien?" she whispered back. She moved back, so that her freezing back was pressed against his warm chest. 

The body in the front door made some grunting noises. Its arms were moving in its big coat. With a loud rumble, its arms pulled free, revealing a shiny weapon. 

" Auggggggggghhhhhh!" Serena screamed, as she witnessed the incident. She dove into Darien's arms, head burrowed into his shoulders, hands shakily around his neck. 

" Some help her please?" the figure said with a British accent. 

" Huh?" Serena said lifting her head up. 

" Sorry, it I scared you me dear. There were these loose strings just bothering me from this dratted trench coat. I was so intent on removing them, with this nail clipper, I didn't even notice you open the door, dear. I apologize." The man said, bowing his head, taking his wet hat off. 

" That's okay. My name is Serena Tenor. And you are?" Serena asked, smiling , no longer scared. 

" Name is Richard Blackshear. I believe that my grandchildren are here?" he said, smiling. " May I come in? You seemed very comfortable in your boyfriend's arms; I'll just let myself in. No need to bother you; just need to pick up my stranded grandchildren." He finished stepping into the room. 

"Granddad?" Aydrian gasped, scrambling out of the tight huddle. 

" Grandson! Where is Megan?" Richard asked, looking around. 

"Here! Oh Granddad, I've missed you." Beryl cried, flying into her grandfather's arms. She sniffed and let out a few fake tears. 

" You prevaricator. Missed me money have you?" Richard snapped back. He didn't buy his granddaughter's concern. 

" Yea. What are you doing here?" Beryl replied, pulling back. 

" Father said you were lost. Since I'm so close, I'd figure I'd find out where ye have been hiding." Richard shrugged. 

" Granddad, I'd like you to meet our roommates." Aydrian said, introducing the group. 

" This is my boyfriend, Darien." Beryl said, dragging the poor boy in front of her grandfather. 

" My girl, Serena, Granddad." Aydrian said, taking the shocked Serena's hand. 

Richard smirked at this display. Obviously, this wasn't the truth here. He looked at the embarrassed Serena and Darien. They would be a cute couple together. He began scheming. He wasn't the second richest man in the world, for nothing after all. 

" Well, well. Seems to be you have good taste. Glad you found your mates." Richard smiled, his mind still elsewhere. 

" Why don't stay the night? Its awfully wet and dreary out there." Amy suggested, looking at the drenched man. 

" Thank you my dear." Richard smiled at the thoughtfulness. Then he had a full look at the teens. He frowned. " Don't you think you ought to change? Especially you Beryl." He reprimanded looking at the curlers. 

" Yes sir." And with that the group went into their rooms to change. 

" Would you like me to take your suitcase in your room?" Greg asked. 

" No, thank you young man. I will handle it later. Go change." Richard ordered. 

He settled into the loveseat in front of the fire and began thinking. He knew that his grandchildren were lying to him about their mates. After all, hadn't he just seen Serena in Darien's arms? " What am I going to do?" he thought. " I need a distraction. Those two just need a push in the right direction and a little fencing to block Beryl and Aydrian from view. Where am I going to find a distraction?" 

As if the answer to his prayers, the electric light went out, once again. He didn't fret much, because the fire was still burning. He could hear screaming, but knew that the teens would be out in the living room soon and will see the firelight. Putting on his mackintosh and hat, he opened the door to get his suitcase. When the door opened, a big gust of wind came in and swirled around the fire, depleting it. The whole room went dark. " Oh dear." Richard mumbled, closing the door quickly. Then an idea came to him. " A distraction, is all that is needed." He said with a wicked grin. 

To be cont'd………………….. 

AN- Scheming British grandfathers. Lol. What will I come up with next? Oh, please please please review! Or I won't put the next chapter up and you won't know what Richard is going to do next! HAH! So review please! 


	15. Sun's Rays 15

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 15 

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 15 

" AHHHHHH!" the teens yelled as they ran out to the living room, where they all crashed into each other. 

" Ouch! Mina honey, please move your butt." Andrew cried, pushing against something soft. 

" Man, watch where your hands roam! That ain't honey's butt." Ken squirmed out of reach. 

" ANDREEEEEEW!" Mina wailed. 

" Coming. Coming. Hold on." Andrew replied, pushing people out of the way. 

" Hey! Careful!" Rei complained as his elbow jabbed her stomach. 

" Rei? You okay? I'm here!" Chad asked, moving closer to the irritated girl.

" Mina where are you?!" Andrew cried, as he pushed a person away.  " Andrew, I'm- ow!" Mina cried.  " Mina?" Andrew inquired, squinting blindly into the darkness.  " On the ground. You just pushed me." Mina said dryly.  " Oh, I'm sorry!" Andrew said, bending down to help her up.  " Ow. No. That's not my hand! No, that's not it. No, no. PERVERT!" Mina's voice and a slap rang through the room.  " Ouch." The guys shuddered.  " Mina you okay?" Serena asked, as she walked into the room.  " Serena! Where were you?" Mina cried, jumping up and landing on Andrew's feet.  " OW!" Andrew cried.  The guys cringed. " Poor guy." Greg thought.  " Oh, darling I'm sorry!" Mina cried, kissing him blindly on the cheek, but ending somewhere near his ear. " Serena!" she cried, running toward the solitary blonde. " Weren't you scared? In the room all by yourself?" Mina asked. 

" Should I be? After all, we've been through this before. What could hurt me? And I picked up a flashlight from my room!" Serena smiled, holding up the cylinder object. She flipped on the switch, shining light in the dark room. 

" Let there be light!" Aydrian said, flickering on his flashlight too. 

" That girl is smart. Much more noodles then the other blondie. That poor young man."Richard tsked in his mind. " Could a couple of you children help get my luggage and others help me settle in?" Richard asked out loud. 

"Sure!" Lita beamed. She just loved his accent!

" Let's see if I have the names right. How about Ken, Lita, Amy, Greg, Rei, and Chad help out with my luggage? I have quite a few, and some large presents too. Mina, Andrew, Aydrian, and Megan can help me get settled." Richard smiled in the dark, although no one saw. 

" What about me and Serena?" Darien asked. 

" Oh, right right. Could you make a fire? I accidentally blew the other one out when I opened the door." Richard said slyly. 

" Let's get started!" Mina cried, dragging the poor old man towards the boys' side. 

" I guess so." Aydrian sighed. " Serena, do you want to come with us?" he asked hopefully. 

" That's okay. I'll help Darien." She smiled back innocently. 

" Darien! I don't want to leave you!" Beryl complained, pouting. 

" Help you grandfather." Darien sighed, pointing Serena's flashlight towards the ground looking for the matches. 

" Come on!" Mina said impatiently. 

" Let's look for the matches." Darien said, getting on all fours. Serena followed his suit. 

" I'll be right there." Richard said. He quickly went to the outside door, locking it, and bolting it. He went after the group and grabbed the key from the kitchen table, that he saw the girls using before. Locking the boys' door after him, he slid the key in his pocket. As he listened to Mina and Andrew drone on about the cabin, he reviewed his plan. He left a note with Amy telling them to stay in his big car and stay the night. He had food and blankets stocked in there. He wrote about his plan, knowing that the teens would agree with it. He just had to lock the door in case. He knew all the doors were locked outside, so that his "tour group" couldn't find any other exit. Therefore, this leaves the girl's dorm door as the only exit but only accessible to the ones in the living room. Mainly Serena and Darien. He was sure Aydrian and Megan would retire soon, and Mina and Andrew would probably fall asleep in one of the big rooms. Then he himself would retreat back to a room, and get his sleep. This would leave everyone locked away from the living room, giving Serena and Darien the time alone that they needed. 

" And that's the tour. Here's your room." Andrew finished. 

" I better get back to my room. I'm sleepy." Mina yawned. 

" I'll take you back." Andrew quickly suggested. 

" Night Granddad." Aydrian and Beryl chorused. Then they quickly left for their rooms. 

" Hey! The doors locked!" Mina cried, pulling on the door handle. 

" No way! I need to get back to Darien!" Beryl shouted, suddenly awake. She tugged on the door, only succeeding in pulling the doorknob off. 

" I didn't do it this time!" Mina quickly said backing away with hands in the air. 

Richard grinned. " No need to worry about them getting out any time soon." He thought to himself. " There are plenty of rooms. Just sleep in one tonight, okay Megan and Mina?" he suggested. 

" Sure!" Mina chirped. She and Andrew grinned slyly at each other and quickly flounced off. 

" Darien!" Beryl said pounding on the door. 

" That door is very thick. He can't hear you." Aydrian smirked. 

" Do you remember whose on the other side with him?" Beryl snapped back. 

Aydrian's eyes widened. " Serena!" he said as he pounded on the door. 

" You children are giving me a headache. Please retire to your room immediately!" Richard ordered sternly trying not to smile at the sight his grandchildren made. 

" Fine. Good Night!" Beryl said before walking into the room closest to the door and slamming the door closed. 

" Uh. That's the broom closet you know." Aydrian said, sweat dropping. 

" ARGH!" Beryl screamed. 

" What was that?" Serena said as she quickly lifted her head. " Ouch!" she cried. She had forgotten that she was underneath the table, looking for the matches. 

" Serena you okay?" Darien said, rushing over on all fours to the blonde, who was clutching her head. 

" My head." Serena groaned. 

Darien lifted her up easily and placed her on his lap. He pushed her hand away and began feeling for a lump on her head. 

" Ouch!" Serena cried as his hand touched her bruise. 

" Oh, I think it's okay. It's not too big. But you should be careful." Darien said, frowning. 

" I know." Serena bit her lip, as she looked up at Darien. She blushed as she suddenly realized her position. 

Darien stared back down at her. Blue clashed with blue once again. " Um." Darien whispered. 

" Just what I was thinking." Serena whispered, as her head lifted up. 

Darien smiled. " Me to." Were his last words as he put his hand on her cheek. 

Their faces drew close together, only about a few mm apart. As their lips drew closer……

To be cont'd…………………..

AN- muhahhahaha! [Laughs sadistically] big finale coming up soon!!!! Like I'll let them kiss that easily! ^_- REVIEW while you wait! Should I make a sequel? Hmm? @_@;;


	16. Sun's Rays 16 ~ THE END~

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 16 -- ENDING

When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face 16 

AN- I don't own Sailor Moon - forgot to say that for a while! ^_- It's so sad ::sniff::: ::::sniff::::: this is probably the last chapter of this story!! My first story….sigghh. I don't think there will be a sequel…I mean sequels usually ruin you thoughts and stuff about the first story… I don't like sequels…but its so sad!!! Oh well…onwards… 

" Cream soda!" Lita exclaimed as she picked up the bottle and quickly popped it open. 

" Ugh. That's gross." Rei stuck out her tongue. " What else is there?" 

" You think we should go through his refrigerator?" Amy sweat dropped at the girls struggling to get a better look at the food in the mini fridge. 

" Well, if he expects us to stay in the car all night, the least we could do for him is eat his food and stuff." Ken shrugged. He was hungry. " Move over girls." He complained. 

" Are those fried chicken?" Chad exclaimed pointing to a plate with foil on it. 

" Ugh, how do you know? Its covered in foil, not plastic wrap." Rei frowned. 

" It's not chicken!" Ken argued. " It's…let me see. It is a nice chocolate cake." He guessed as he picked up the plate. 

" No, I'm telling you. Its fried chicken!" Chad yelled. 

" Cake!" 

" FRIED CHICKEN!" 

" CAKE! CHOCOLATE CAKE!" 

" CHICKEN!" 

" CAKE!" 

" It's a plate of vegetables." Greg said quietly. He peeled off the foil and picked up a carrot. 

Ken and Chad stared down at the plate filled with celery, carrot sticks, and cauliflowers. 

" How'd you know?" Ken asked scowling at Chad. 

" Simple. I was the one that cleaned them and put them on the plate. I was trying to organize that fridge, while looking for something to drink before." Greg shrugged. He took the plate and reached into the fridge to pull out a tub of veggie dip. He settled back and offered some to Amy, who was sitting in the backseat. 

" Oh no!" Amy exclaimed. 

" Hmm?" Greg asked around a piece of celery. 

" I left my book in the cabin!" she wailed. 

" Oh, the romance book?" Lita's head popped in view for a minute. 

Amy blushed, and didn't say anything. She turned around to stare outside at the pouring rain. 

" Romance book, hmm?" Greg whispered to Amy. 

Amy's face turned even redder but she nodded as she looked at Greg. 

He smiled. " Amy?" he said. 

" Yes?" she questioned, eyes wide. 

Greg turned red, and bit his lip. " Um. I was wondering. Um. Just you know. Uh. Want a carrot?" he asked, holding up the long vegetable. 

Amy sweat dropped. " Sure." She smiled taking it, and dipping it in the ranch dip. 

" Oh! Green tea!" Rei squealed. She took the bag of tea and grabbed a cup. She had abandoned the fridge to look through the bags in the front seat. " Shove over Lita. I need to get a bottle of water." She ordered. 

" No more water. Sorry Rei." Ken apologized as he finished the last bottle of pure mountain water. 

" How am I going to make tea without water?!" Rei fumed. 

" Here." Chad said. He took Rei's cup and rolled down the window. He held it out the window in the rain, till the group began yelling at him as rain blew in the car. " Here you go, sweetie." He said, giving Rei the cup. The cup was filled with water, yes, but also with a floating leaf, some dust, and something unidentifiable.

"Ugh. Thanks a lot Chad." Rei muttered,tossing the cup out of the window. 

" Anyways, how were you going to heat it up?" Amy wondered out loud from her seat in the back with Greg. 

" Wheee! Look! It folds back!" Ken cried as he pushed a button and all the seats folded, so that the seats laid flat. It was like a big bed. Blankets and pillows were piled up where the driver's seat would be. The fridge was still in the corner along with some utensils, plates, and cups. 

" Bedtime yet?" Lita grinned teasingly. 

" Not yet." Chad smiled. He walked on all fours to the front of the car. He stuck the key in and turned the engine on halfway. He pushed a few buttons and soon heat came through the vents. He pushed a few more buttons and hard rock music came on. He began head banging. " Great! No static!" he exclaimed. 

" Not rock!" Rei moaned. She moved over to change the station. Pop music came on. 

" No!" Chad cried. 

" Yes!" Rei yelled back. 

" Your love for me came like a waterfall-" 

" Ba da da DUM!" 

" A special feeling just-" 

" Ohhhhh yeaaaaa! He don't do-" 

" ROCK!" Chad yelled. 

" POP!" Rei cried back. 

" Classical?" Amy suggested. 

" NO!" two voices screamed back at her. 

" My head hurts." Lita complained. 

" Here. Put on soft rock. It's rock music and pop. Sorta." Ken said lamely. He just wanted the couple to stop fighting already and kiss. 

" Fine." They said in unison. 

" Time. Sometimes the time just swept away and you're left with yesterday. Left with the memories. I, I'll always stay with you and smile. And be happy for the time I had you with me. I won't forget. So don't forget the memories we made. So please remember. I was there for you when you were there for me. Please remember our time together. The time was yours and mine when we were wild and free. Please remember." The radio sang softly as the group bunched up by twos. 

Amy and Greg wrapped themselves in a blanket and leaned their heads on a big pillow at the back of the car. Rei and Chad had pulled a quilt around them and were against the window of where the passenger seat would be. Lita and Ken settled down in the middle of the car. Ken laid down with Lita's head on his chest. They were fast asleep covered with a warm cotton blanket. 

Their lips came closer and closer together. ::::KABOOOM!::::: the storm raged on. 

" Eeps!" Serena cried. She dove into Darien's arms, forgetting about the near kiss. 

Darien sighed and looked down at the girl in his arms. Her head was buried in his chest, eyes closed, and golden hair spread all over. " Serena." He whispered. 

" Hate thunder." She muttered darkly into his torso. 

Darien smiled. " Come on. It's getting late. We'll worry about the fire later. Let's sleep." He yawned. His wristwatch said one o'clock in the morning. 

Serena yawned. " It's contagious. But yeah, lets go to sleep." She agreed. 

Darien picked up the girl and they fell onto the couch. Darien on the bottom and Serena on top, head on his chest, and the cotton blanket over them. 

" Darien! That blonde witch." Beryl muttered, as she settled in a sleeping bag near the door. It was the closest she could get to Darien. 

" MMmmm. Serena." Aydrian murmured in his sleep. 

" Oh be quiet." Beryl complained, hitting Aydrian on the head with the pillow. 

" Serena?" Aydrian said softly, grabbing the pillow and holding it close. His eyes were still closed and he was fast asleep. 

" Hey! Give it back! That's mine!" Beryl screeched. 

" Serena. No let go." Aydrian shifted over in his sleeping bag, still asleep. 

" Ughhhhhhhhh!" Beryl cried, before wrapping the sleeping bag around her head. 

" Good night Andrew." Mina said softly. 

" Night Mina." Andrew said, settling into bed. He leaned over to give her a kiss good night in the dark.

" PERVERT!" and another slap was heard as the lips missed its intended location. 

-------- MORNING------ 

"Good morning! Welcome to soft rock 97" the radio sang. " Coming up, another hit from blah blah." 

" Morning already?" Lita groaned from her spot in car. 

" Ugh. Guess so." Rei replied, shading her eyes from the bright sunlight. 

" Good morning!" Amy chirped from the back of the car. 

" Sleeeeeeeeepppp" the guys groaned pulling the blanket over their heads. 

" Is that fried chicken?" Rei teased. 

" Where?" Chad's head popped up. 

Beryl's head shifted up, she was gasping for air. Sleeping with the sleeping bag over her head wasn't such a good idea. Her neck hurt, without the pillow and the hard ground. " Aydrian, give me back my pillow!" she cried. 

" Serena." Was all that was heard, before there was a loud hit and a screech. 

" What was that?" Darien muttered waking. 

" What?" Serena yawned, from her place on top of Darien. 

Darien stared at the beautiful girl. Her golden hair framed her rosy cheeks and her pouting lips. 

" Darien?" Serena whispered. 

" Shh." He replied. He pulled her heads towards him. They leaned in towards each other, filling up the space between their faces. Their lips FINALLY met. 

-------half an hour later----- 

" Air." Serena gasped. 

Darien chuckled. He continued to stare at the angel so close to him. 

" What?" Serena inquired, as she felt his hard gaze on her. 

" You know you are so beautiful when…." Darien started. 

" When?" Serena nodded for him to go. 

" When…" Darien's mind whirled trying to think. He glanced down at a book abandoned on the ground. 

" You're so beautiful when the sun's rays dance off your face." He finished. 

THE END. 

An- ::::sniff:::: It's the end. :::sniff:::: ::::tear:::: Please review. Did you like the ending? Was it bad? ^_^;;; 


End file.
